Hana
by Zorlia
Summary: Hana. A flower. They are beautiful while in bloom, but their lives are oh so short. Hana is determined to right the wrongs of when she left.
1. Prolouge part 1

**_Hana~_**

_Everywhere. It was everywhere._

_**Hana~**_

_She solved the first part! Now, to figure out the rest of the puzzle._

_**Hana, where are you~**_

_It won't go away. IT WON'T GO AWAY!_

_**Hana, I see you there~**_

_Trial. What was that supposed to mean Uncle?_

_**Hana don't ignore us~**_

_Please. Please just leave._

_**Hana, look there, you forgot something~**_

_What was her Uncle doing? Black magic? Science?_

_**Hana, don't worry we won't ever leave you~**_

_Loud. They were so loud, filling her mind._

_**Hana, good job, you found the prize~**_

_What did she do now? And how was that contraption moving? What was it?_

_**Hana, go on, finish it~**_

_Stop, please just stop. JUST GO THE HELL AWAY!_

_**Hana, why are you leaving, you're Uncle's waiting for you~**_

_Something wasn't right. She shouldn't touch the panel. It was time this stopped. It getting too creepy._

_**Hana, stop that, your bleeding now silly girl~**_

_Make it stop. Make them go away._

_**Hana~**_

_What was that sound? Come to think of it, the entire night she's been hearing weird things._

_**Hana~**_

_Why won't it go away? Why is it still there?_

_**Hana, we won't ever go away, together forever~**_

_She took the eyepiece off, expecting the strange designs to disappear like before._

_**Hehe~**_

_Someone, help._

_**Hana-chan~**_

_Her eyes widened, the glowing designs didn't go away. They were still there._

_**Wanna know why~**_

_Please, it won't stop._

_**We'll tell you~**_

_Why? What was this? She shouldn't be able to see them without the eyepiece!_

_**It's because~**_

_Go away._

_**We're a part of you now~**_

_She didn't understand. Wait, who's there?_

_**Remember, together forever~**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~**_

* * *

Minato and his team were not expecting any of it. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but of course there had to be complications. But that didn't matter. They were back, the girl and his team were safe. In the eyes of a shinobi, it should be a mission done well. But, it just didn't sit well with Minato.

"Yes sir. We retrieved the girl and returned her to Konoha. However, there is something you need to know. Something only you need to know." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at what Minato said. With a wave of his hand, the room was cleared of all personal, including his Anbu. It was truly worrying if Minato didn't even want the Hokage's personal guard to know the situation.

"Go on." Minato nodded his head, before sighing. Sarutobi then saw just how tired Minato looked. What had happened over there.

"The girl, she's not completely unharmed."

* * *

The girl hugged Kushina tightly. The red haired woman was crying, and her grip on the girl was tight. Minato and his team weren't too far away. He gave the girl a smile and squatted down to her level. He wiped her tears away and handed her a kunai.

"So you can protect yourself. Its a dangerous world out there, but don't forget that Kohana is your home. You can come back at anytime." The girl smiled, fresh tears falling and gave the man a tight hug. She turned to the equaling crying Rin. The girls embraced another, the brunette rambling into the girl's ear.

"Take care of yourself okay? Take your medicine and remember to eat three times a day. Don't forget to sleep either, okay? I don't want to find out you fainted in the middle of a street again okay! And don't forget to write! And, and, come back one day okay? We'll go shopping for clothes and go out to eat with the boys! Promise!" The girl nodded her head furiously, wrapping her pinky around Rin's and the girl's promised.

Obito was crying as well, but he was doing his best to ignore it. He ruffled her hair with a tight smile. "If anyone gives you trouble just kick their ass! You better learn some awesome moves out there and then tell me about them when you're back!" The girl smiled up at Obito.

"Idiot. She's not going out there to train as a shinobi." Obito felt a familiar vein of annoyance pulse on his head at his teammates words. Here he was, trying to make the goodbye as nice as possible and that jerk ruined it!

The girl chuckled and stopped Obito from attacking Kakashi by stepping in and holding out her hand. Kakashi looked down at the hand, almost as if he didn't know what to do with it. Behind the girl stood Minato and his teammates, each making a shooing motion with their hands. They looked utterly ridiculous.

"Don't die. Obito, Rin, and sensei would be too annoying to deal with if that happened." With that said he shook her hand and looked away. Minato, Rin, and Obito gave Kakashi shocked looks. What kind of goodbye was that?

The girl smiled at them, and looked back to Kushina. The woman gave her another hug. "Listen to me Hana. You are an Uzumaki, I don't care what anyone says. We Uzumaki's stick together, so when you come back I'll be right here waiting. You hear me? You better come back too." Hana smiled through her tears and hugged Kushina tighter.

Eventually they parted and Hana left the village, heading out into the world. Minato came up beside Kushina, and looked over to the crying woman.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. She's an Uzumaki after all, right?" Kushina smiled despite the pain inside her chest. She punched Minato on the shoulder.

"Damn right. She'll be just fine."


	2. Prolouge part 2

Hana stepped off the boat slowly, taking in all she could. It was noisy, as it should be. The boat came in at a popular time in the town. If she remembered correctly from the man she spoke to, there was supposed to be a celebration of some sort. The harbor was filled with ships carrying supplies and people for the whole ordeal. According to the man, it was as popular as Crescent Moon Kingdom in the summer. She didn't know much about the kingdom, but she did know that it was the ideal summer vacation spot.

It was hard not to bump into people with how they were rushing, but Hana thought that she was managing well enough. As she walked, she figured that she had passed a food stand, smelling something spicy in the air. From the sounds coming from the customers, it wasn't half bad. While she didn't like spicy food in general, she preferred the smell of it over the sea. She had spent too long on that ship, smelling sea salt and sweat from the workers. It certainly hadn't been a luxury cruise.

It wasn't long until she found her lodging for the night. It wouldn't be her first choice in a normal situation, but it was her only choice. It was a small bar that had a few empty rooms for rent on the second floor. The barkeep who took her money did not impress her. She didn't know if it was how his voice sounded, or if it was the dead fish smell that came off him. When the room was paid for, she turned, preparing herself to map out the room. She took a step forward.

_There were round tables, two long ones, and a pool table in the back. The place was full, given the celebration. Luckily, there weren't that many people actually standing. She could go straight forward for about seven steps before having to change direction._

Hana's grip on her traveling bag tightened as she counted her steps. With each step she checked the pathway, making sure that it was still clear. It wasn't until the fifth step that someone had stepped in her way. Hana stopped, waiting a moment for the person to pass.

_She'll need to walk around the tables to get to the stairs. It all the way across the room, about twenty-six steps in total. That's with all the maneuvering around tables, but not with the possibility of having to move around people in her way._

With each step she took Hana's right eyes traced the light blue energy that mapped out the room. It was the only thing she could see anymore. Every time she walked the energy pulsed out, like sonar, and she was able to see once more. Sadly, this only worked for her right eye, the left still blind. Hana knew what the energy was, but she chose to just not think about it. Nothing good ever came from it. It took a hell of time to learn how to move her eyes to make sure her right eye could see all that was possible without looking like some freak. She mastered it eventually, but she still made mistakes.

"Watch it! What are you blind?" Hana tried not to fall over from the surprise of being both shouted at and being knocked into from the left. She straightened and lightly tapped her foot, seeing the pulse reveal a tall man that towered over her. While she could not see his expression, just his general figure, she figured him to be glaring. Bowing her head quickly and apologizing, Hana made her escape. She's found that acting meek will often make people leave her alone, forgetting her existence. Luckily it worked, save for snarling a few choice words, the man didn't do anything.

She finally made it to the stairs, noting that the steps were higher than normal. It made no difference, Hana just picked her feet up higher than normal. She stuck to the railing and went to her room. She needed to go to sleep early that night, she had to move out in the morning.

Hana couldn't believe she was back. She was so close to being home again. She pulled out a photo from her pocket, feeling its wrinkled texture with her fingers. She had lost her sight a long time ago, but she still remembered the picture. It held all of her family in Konoha. Kushina, Minato, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi. She had missed them so much over the years. How long had it been now? Six years? God, she was seventeen. That meant Kakashi was nineteen. She wondered how he was doing, if he was still mean to Obito and the others. What about Kushina? Was she still the same after all this time?

Hana rolled over in her bed, dull blue eyes closing. She couldn't wait until she got back home. She'd finish that promise, and go shopping with Rin. Then they and the boys would all go out to eat at some restaurant. Then she'd go and stay with Kushina and find out about all that she's missed. Maybe she'd even get to see Mikoto-san, which would be a definite plus. That reminded her, how was Itachi? He must be thirteen by now.

Hana's thoughts were stopped at the sound of a door opening, and footsteps in her room. She instinctively froze, ears straining to hear more. Not a second later she forced a breath out to calm her heartbeat. She should be used to this by now, what was the point in all these years if she still acted like this?

At the sound of a person's breath just behind her, Hana knew that she wouldn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

She walked towards the structure, happy that she finally was back home. The walls were still as large as ever, but Hana couldn't help but think that they were taller than she last saw. The gates were open, and Hana found two persons there, most likely guards. She made sure to get her papers ready, and she briefly wondered who she should see first. Well, the Hokage would be ideal, he might want to know that she was back. Then Kushina, because the woman would be angry enough that she didn't find her first, let alone after the Hokage.

"Poor kid. I wonder what's going to happen to him now. I heard he's in the hospital, in a coma." Hana tried not to eavesdrop on conversations with her enhanced hearing, but it was hard not to at times. especially at such news as this. She wondered what had happened, not that it mattered at the moment. She'd just ask Kushina later.

"Excuse me, but I would like to enter the village. I also need to speak with the Hokage to inform him of my return. These are my papers." Hana held out her hand to the man on the right. The men stopped talking when in her presence, and she shifted her body to lightly tap the ground. They were now facing her, and the man was reaching out and he grabbed her papers.

"Huh, you leave Konoha some time ago? Welcome back! I'm Kamizuki Izumo and that's Hagane Kotetsu. Where'd you go?" The deep voice came from her left. She smiled and turned her head to his direction.

"Yes, six years ago. I needed to do some traveling. I went all over really, never really staying in one place. It was an amazing journey, but I'm glad to be back home." She didn't know if he did anything to show a response, but she didn't have to worry about that. The man's friend butted in the conversation loudly.

"Wait, _Uzumaki_ Hana?" She turned back to the source of the other man's voice, whose voice was even deeper than Kamizuki-san's. Once again she shifted and tapped the ground lightly, finding the man staring right at her. She smiled, it seemed that Kushina was still popular in Kohona's shinobi.

"Yes, Uzumaki Kushina became my guardian at a young age when my parents died. She wasn't happy when I left, I can't wait for her reaction to my return. It's been so long, do you know her?" The men didn't answer, and slowly Hana's smile faded. While she was blind, Hana could still feel the tense air. There was something that she didn't know, and they weren't telling her.

"U-um. Could you follow me? Izumo, stay here and watch the gate. Hana-san, I'll escort you to the Hokage-sama. The village's changed over the years so please stay close to me so that you don't get lost." Hana frowned at this. She tapped her foot again, seeing that he held out her papers for her to take, both men still staring at her. Hana took the papers and put them away before following Hagane-san down the road. Despite the fact that she could make out his figure with each step she made, Hana was right on Hagane-san's heels as the walked. He was going fast and she had a bad feeling for some reason, it made her anxious. That, and she didn't want to risk losing him in a crowd. Her ability wouldn't help her in a crowd, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference from person to person.

"Hagane-san, is something wrong?" He didn't answer at first. For a moment, Hana didn't think he'd reply at all.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. There's just some things you need to know, and I think its best that the Hokage told them to you." This didn't ease her feelings in the slightest. Just what was going on?

The rest of the way to the Hokage was silent. In this time, Hana found something odd. The place, seemed different. Konoha that is. The roads seem different, and it as if there were more buildings than when she last was here. Did the village rearrange itself in the six years she was gone? It was almost as if it was rebuilt or something.

When they finally got to the Hokage's office, Hana was surprised. She was expecting the old man Hiruzen to step down. In fact, if she remembered correctly, Minato was looking as a prime candidate according to rumors. Why was he still Hokage?

Hagane had taken her papers once more and she supposed that he gave them to Hiruzen, given that it wasn't long before the man gave the order for the room to be cleared. Once everyone left, she heard the old man sigh and she smelt smoke filter through the air.

"Uzumaki Hana. You've returned after being gone for five years. You have been unreachable for four years, seemingly to vanished from the face of the earth. Please, come closer." Hana nodded her head and walked towards his desk. She didn't know what was going on, but that bad feeling had yet to leave her gut.

"Yes, some complications had happened. I was in an accident, and then I could never really find the chance to write." To be more accurate, she just didn't know what to write. After she lost her sight, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to the others about the matter, so she didn't write at all.

"Accident?" Hana looked to the side, a habit that never went away, despite not having her eyesight. She gave a mental sigh to herself.

"There was earthquake, the building was coming down. I was hit by a falling pillar. I was lucky to come out alive, but I lost my sight. I didn't write because I didn't want to worry anyone." She smelt more than heard his smoke filled sigh. She knew it was a pathetic reason to not write, but she was thirteen at the time. It was a trying time.

"Blind. But you seem to walk fine without help." She knew what he was getting at. The whole reason she left. Hana suddenly wished there was a chair for her to sit in.

"Yes, I have learned how to deal with my blindness over the years. I didn't let it get in the way, and, I found all that I needed. So I'm back." She knew that Hiruzen was curious as to the details, but she had just got back and she didn't want to get into that just yet. She wasn't like a shinobi who could just report back after being gone so long. Luckily, the Hokage saw this.

"Hmm. Now that we have that settled, I believe there are some things you need to know." Hana tilted her head to the Hokage at this. It was similar to what Hagane-san had said. She heard the squeak of a chair, and the shuffling of feet, causing her to tap the floor. The Hokage was walking around his desk, towards her.

"Hana, this will come as a shock, and there is now right way to say this. But, Uzumaki Kushina and her husband Minato died four years ago." Hana felt her blood go cold as the Hokage explained what had happened. The Kyuubi, Naruto, Jinchuuriki, then the fate of Rin and Obito, and the recent massacre of the Uchiha's, Itachi, Sasuke, and everything.

She didn't know when, but at one point Hana found herself on her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes. She felt like screaming. Everyone. Kushina. Minato. Obito. Rin. Mikoto. Gone. Itachi a murderer, Sasuke in a coma, and Naruto living on his own.

This isn't what was suppose to happen. She was supposed to come home, go shopping with Rin, eat dinner with Kakashi, Obito, and her. See Kushina again and celebrate her return. That was what was suppose to happen, not this!

* * *

"You're Naruto's only living relative. By all rights you have custody of him. The council will have a fit but I can deal with them. The question is if you're up to it. You'll be caring for him, raising a boy at seventeen. It's a lot of work." Hana was sitting with her back to the Hokage's desk. She knew that he was in front of her, looking down at her sorry form. She still had tears in her eyes when she nodded her head. There was no choice. Naruto need someone there for him, Kushina would never forgive her if she just left. Hell, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Yes, I'll do it." Her voice was thick and sore, but she knew that the Hokage heard her. He made a sound of approval before explaining that they'd be given a monthly allowance given her disability, but that it would be wise to try and find a job nonetheless. He went on about how she was not to speak about the Kyuubi, Kushina, and Minato to Naruto. It was a while into his explanations that she spoke up about something that was on her mind.

"What about Sasuke?" She heard the Hokage pause in his movements. It was a serious question, one that had been on her mind for a while. What would happen to Sasuke, who had lost everything in one night?

"He's in a coma, but I've been told that he will wake up soon enough. More than likely I'll have to give him the same the same treatment I've given Naruto for the last year and a half. Why?" Hana frowned. What was Hiruzen thinking? Sasuke was four, like Naruto! Neither should have to live on their own. She told Hiruzen as such.

"I could adopt him as well. It would be better than just letting the boy live on his own. Just imagine how Mikoto-san feel!" She knew that Hiruzen was frowning. There was no doubt. She knew that he wouldn't like it.

"Hana, you can adopt Naruto because legally his custody will go to you. Sasuke, on the other hand, is impossible. He has no relation to you, and he is the last Uchiha. Do you really think that the council will let him stay in the same household as the current Jinchuuriki? That, and you would have arguments about his safety with you, given your mentality." Hana frowned, but she expected no less. He was only telling the truth.

"Please, just give me a chance. Make it the boy's choice. If you think he's responsible enough to live on his own for the rest of his life, then letting him choose should be easy. More than likely he'll want to stay away from me anyway." Hana knew that she would, if in his situation. Hiruzen stepped closer to her, and she heard his clothes rustle and him grumble under his breath. She tapped her foot, to find him crouching beside her.

"If you think that, then why even try?" Hana smiled, if he was asking this, then he was at least considering. She knew that Hiruzen actually cared for the boys, despite what he said earlier.

"Three months. Just give me three months with him. If at the end he wants to leave, then he can. If not, if he wants to stay with me, the let him." She could feel Hiruzen scrutinizing her with his gaze. She stared back unblinkingly, her eyes still teary. She was serious about it. There was no way she could just leave that boy on his own, no more than she could Naruto.

"What about your mentality? The council will bring that up, whether they know the full truth or not. And, it is an important factor." She knew that already. There was no reason to remind her.

"You can send me to a shrink or something, make sure I'm safe or whatever. I'll pass whatever test you give me. Just, please let me do this. I have to do this. For them." For those boys' mothers. For Obito. For herself. If she couldn't help both Sasuke and Naruto, then she will never forgive herself.

She heard Hiruzen sigh.

"I will see what I can do. Until then, I'll have someone escort you to Naruto's apartment. You will want to find a bigger one though, if you are serious about adopting Sasuke as well."

* * *

_I'm just letting you guys know that this is technically a crossover, but it doesn't play too much into the story...yet. Also, I have done much research, and I have found the narutoverse is vast, wide, and confusing as hell when trying to write a fanfic with the correct numbers. So, I am playing the 'this is my fanfic so I am god and deal with it' card. If it strays from cannon, I am sorry, I will do my best to stay as close to it as possible. I mean, sasuke joined the academy at six, but it was before the massacre, Naruto is the same age as sasuke but failed his genin test twice, making him repeat two years. So, technically he joined at four...WTF! I am so frustrated right now. I love Anime, but sometimes it just annoys the hell out of me. So, I am taking it upon myself to use my mystic writing powers to bend the Narutoverse to my will and change a few things._


End file.
